1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection mirror used for a particular object and more specifically to a reflection mirror which can stabilize the directivity of illumination, absorb ultraviolet rays and heat rays such as visible light, and can be assembled into a desired size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where the body material of this kind of reflection mirror is made of metal, such as aluminum with high purity, the conventional electrolytic polishing method consists in forming the reflection mirror body into a desired shape; smoothing the surface by buffing; degreasing it with an alkaline solution; glossing the surface with the electrolytic polishing; and forming an electrode oxide film to seal pores. In a case where the body material of the reflection mirror is made of other than aluminum, the polishing method consists in baking the metal surface with a polyimide heat resistant paint, forming a smooth, glossy aluminum coating of high purity over the heat resistant paint, and then vacuum-vaporizing a glassy protective film of silicon oxide to the thickness of 0.1-0.5 micron. In a case where the body of the reflection mirror uses a glass as the heat ray transmitting material, the polishing method performs a dry coating of a visible-ray-reflecting and heat-ray-transmitting material over the inner surface of the glass. Further in a case where the reflection mirror body is formed of a resin material, a heat resistant paint is coated over the surface of the resin body, followed by another coating of an aluminum film of high purity. The aluminum film is then deposited with a glassy protective film by vacuum evaporation.